


Adventures into Arachnegone

by Insomination



Category: Ashtown Burials
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: Now this one I just blatantly made up. I don't think there is any fandom at all, so I can't even find Antigone's age online, but I wrote all these as if she were at the very tail end of 17. Excluding one chapter.





	1. Reflex

Antigone was laying on the bench up against the open window reading a book when the spider crawled up her hand. At first, she reacted like any person was, shrieking a little and lifting her other hand to crush it. But her hand froze mid-air like someone had paused her limb. Sighing, she lowered her arm and called out “You have to stop doing that babe!”   
“But I love to watch you scream.” A faux-creepy voice drifted out from a darkened doorway.   
“We both know there are ways that we’ll both enjoy though.”   
“So did NOT need to hear that!” Cyrus called from another room.   
Arachne rolled her eyes as she stepped into the lit room.   
“Your brother’s a baby.”   
“Hey!”   
“It’s true!” She called over her shoulders.   
Some grumbles containing the words “Transmortal” and “sick of them” and “not my problem” wafted through the house.   
Antigone and Arachne smiled at each other. Antigone scootched her butt closer to the wall, and Arachne slid into the space she created.   
“You know someday you’re going to send one of your spiders after me, and I’m not going to be able to stop myself in time.” Antigone said into Arachne’s silky black hair.   
“Yes you will.” Arachne said confidently.   
Both of them wiggled around a bit, finding spots they were comfortable in. Antigone wrapped her arms Around Arachne’s waist, book still in hand. Arachne put her arms over Antigone’s and started to weave a pattern out of her silk.   
“What’re you makin'?” Antigone asked, not looking up from her book.   
“I’m not sure.” Arachne said with a smile on her voice. “I’m improvising.”   
“Angel Silk?”   
“No. You’re the only one who gets something that strong. And no one gets anything stronger.”  
Arachne rotated in Antigone’s arms, so her head was laying on Antigone’s chest. She slowly rubbed circles over Antigone’s stomach, where the Angel Silk, skintight top that saved her life on many occasions clung to her skin. Before the Treaties, Arachne could weave silk that could change the course of history. And she could once more, now that the Treaties were voided. But all the things of power she wove only brought pain and suffering with them.   
All except Antigone’s Angel Silk undershirt.   
Antigone put the book down, knowing the look in Arachne’s eyes. Wrapping her arms around the spider woman, she pulled them closer together.   
“You’re OK Arachne. You’ve changed.”   
“Sometimes I hate that I’m a transmortal.” Arachne said into Antigone’s shirt.  
Antigone only nodded.   
“But then I realize that if I weren’t I would have never met you.”   
“Aaawww. Thank you Arachne.”   
They smiled at each other, lost in their eyes until they heard gagging noises from the door.   
For no apparent reason, spiders started climbing out of every wall and between every floorboard, chasing a screaming Cyrus down the hall.


	2. Like a Band-Aide

“Alright Arachne. We’ve had our fun. Time to take off the Angel Skin.”   
“Are you sure, Antigone? Thousands have died for a chance to hold a scrap of this fabric, much less wear a full chestpiece.”   
“I am sure. I’m sorry, and it is really really great, but it’s not my real skin. Constantly having on a layer you can’t take off feels…restricting.”   
“If it is making you uncomfortable, then we’ll take it off now. Take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach.”  
Antigone complied, reveling in the thought of being able to feel things on her stomach again.   
She cocked an eyebrow when she felt a pressure on her back far too heavy to be a spider.   
“You’re unweaving it yourself?” She shot over her shoulder, a smirk hidden within the question.   
“I can do this myself too you know!” Arachne retorted, a tad on the defensive side.   
Antigone lifted her hands a few inches off the floor in mock surrender. “However you want t-t-t-”  
Arachne had worked through the Angel Skin, and the transmortal had pushed her slender finger right into the small of Antigone’s back.   
It was the first thing the skin on Antigone’s torso had felt in a while.   
She loved it.   
She didn’t say another word as the unweaving progressed, instead fully focused on the quick digits dancing across her back.   
It was one of the best 15 minutes of Antigone’s life.   
As Arachne finished, Antigone felt the silk around her chest loosen. She sat up and turned, Arachne holding onto the silk as she did. It came off of her like a suction cup releasing it’s hold.   
For 5 whole seconds, all Antigone’s mind could process was enjoy the feeling a breeze across her bare chest again.  
Her bare chest.   
Whipping her head down, her eyes locked on Arachne, arms still encircling her without actually touching her. She was blushing furiously.   
“You looked!”   
“I didn’t!”   
“I can see it on you! You’re blushing!”   
Arachne stood rapidly, bringing the sheet of Angel Skin with her.   
“Ihavetousethebathroomrightnowexcuseme.”   
The door slammed behind her.


	3. Oaf

Antigone had been having a good day. She had gotten her mile time to under four minutes, made some good headway in her favorite book, and even did a handstand on the edge of the roof (with Arachne’s woven safety net there to catch her of course) just for the fun of it. Yes, the day was going swimmingly.   
And then she heard the guitar.   
All across the Bones estate, doors slammed and locks clicked. All the residents of Billy Bone’s old manor knew not to get in Antigone’s way when that guitar was playing from the front yard. It was like an anti-siren song. Just a single note could make Antigone crush a glass with her bare hands.   
They all learned that one the painful way.   
Only one living soul dared tread the manor’s halls. The only souls that could calm Antigone when that accursed instrument played. Not even Dan, her older brother, or Cyrus, the one person she felt the most familial connection too, could contain her.   
Arachne walked quickly down the halls, intent on getting to Antigone’s favorite spot before something was broken or someone got hurt. Luckily, she got there in time. Throwing open the door, she didn’t spare a second in wrapping her arms around Antigone’s waist and soothingly whispering “It’s OK. It’s OK. You know he’s slow. And I’m with you. Not him.”   
Because no matter what Antigone claimed, they both knew the reason she was so angry was that she was scared. Arachne was a transmortal, and he was one too. It would only make sense for Arachne to leave her. Only one of them was going to live forever.   
But she didn’t say this of course.   
Wiggling out if Arachne’s grip(the action being filed away as “tooth-rottingly adorable” by Arachne for a later time), Antigone said “He has to get this! I will make him get this! This is unwanted advances, and that will not be tolerated in this house, let alone on my girlfriend!” With that, she threw open the window and said “Ponce de Leon, if you’re here for what I think you’re here for, you need to leave now!”   
“I have come for my dear Arachne!”   
“She is not "your” Arachne. She is Arachne, with her own emotions and thoughts and life! She’s not even my Arachne, and I’M DATING HER!“   
"Nonsense!”   
“In fact, we were planning on HAVING SEX LATER!”   
If at all possible, the Bones Estate got even quieter as her shout echoed through the building. Arachne slid up to Antigone’s side, careful to remain out of the window, and whispered “We were?”   
Antigone leaned back out of the window frame and whispered “No. But I’m hoping that it will help this oaf understand.” But all of her anger seemed to flee her in a second, her face going red as she looked down at her sneakers. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”   
Arachne gave her a reassuring smile.   
With that matter working out as well as it possibly could, Antigone turned back to Ponce.   
For one shining moment, she had hope. Ponce’s face was confused, the face of a man processing new information.   
‘Maybe…’   
“Nonsense!”   
Later on, both Arachne and Antigone would swear up and down the wall that they had gotten the pillow in front of her mouth in time.  
But the scream was so loud, even the Burials deep beneath the ground halted their eternal moans for a moment, so caught up in this sound of pure frustration they heard.


	4. Lucky Shot

Antigone whistled a little as she folded the jeans on the display. She was happy to have her job. She was making money, it kept her occupied, and having taken a job at a Gap in a local mall area, all the people that came in were really hot.   
All the girls were at least. Sure, there were attractive guys too, but her little gay heart couldn’t really pay them much mind, instead locking onto their equally attractive girlfriends. It didn’t help that she was put in the women’s section for the majority of her time.   
So yeah. She was happy to have her job. The constant standing could be an issue, but it was worth it.   
As she finished beautifying the displays, she heard her walkie buzz in her ear.   
“Hey Jackie ca-” the rest was swallowed up by earsplitting static. Antigone grimaced as she ripped the earpiece out of her ear.   
And immediately punched the woman next to her.  
“Oh my God I am so sorry!” Antigone exclaimed as the woman reeled back. Antigone put her hand on the woman’s shoulder and bent down to try and asses the damage she might’ve done to this poor woman’s face.   
When the woman leaned back up, Antigone was speechless.   
“Holy Christ.”   
Almost.   
“I have to say,” Arachne, female Lightweight boxing champion said as she worked her jaw “I’ve been in the ring for three years and no one’s landed a punch that good on me before.”   
“That’s because you never let them hit you.”   
Antigone blushed and slapped a hand over her mouth as Arachne raised an eyebrow.   
“You’re a fan?”   
She moved a finger or two. “Yes. I love the way you fight. With all the acrobatics and wall climbing. It’s really cool.”   
Grinning a genuine grin, Arachne said “I think a hit that good from a retail worker deserves a reward.”   
Turning and digging in her bag, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Scribbling quickly on it, she folded it up and slid it into Antigone’s hoodie pocket.   
“Look at that later. One more thing.”  
“Yes?”   
Arachne turned her, baring the red mark that was slowly forming.   
“Kiss it better?”   
Antigone wasn’t sure, but she swore a small earthquake just passed through the store.   
“Only if you want to of course.”  
Oh man did she want to. Leaning is, she slowly placed her lips on the woman who had knocked out grown men using only her legs.   
It was the scariest kind of amazing.   
Leaning back, she saw the playful gleam in Arachne’s eye. “There. I feel better already. Thank you.” Grabbing the black jacket she was examining off the shelf, she blew Antigone a kiss as she walked to the checkout.   
Time passed. Antigone swore it did. That’s what it usually does. But she wasn’t sure.   
Now qualified as later.   
Reaching into her hoodie, she pulled out and unfolded the note.   
“For the gorgeous fan with the surprising right hook.” Beneath it was a phone number.  
Antigone really loved her job.


	5. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epiphanies suck sometimes

Antigone stared down at the disturbed earth in front of her. Six feet under, her father was finally laid to rest.  
She felt a cool hand tangle itself in hers. Cyrus insisted that Arachne’s skin was colder than the inside of a meat locker, but it always felt like the perfect temperature. A cool breeze on a hot day.  
“Are you OK?” Arachne asked.  
Antigone was so happy to hear the concern in her voice.  
“You know, it’s not that my dad is dead.” She said, her eyes not leaving the grave. “That still hurts, but it’s an old pain. One I know.”  
Arachne nodded. Centuries on Earth had gotten her very acquainted with that feeling.  
“It’s the knowledge that someday I’m going to follow him down.”  
Arachne’s hand clenched in Antigone’s. This was the conversation she had desperately pretending didn’t need to happen.  
But it did.  
“And you’re going to stay up here.”  
They turned and looked at each other. Arachne was actually crying more that Antigone, much to Antigone’s surprise.  
“Are you Ok?” Antigone asked, putting her free hand on Arachne’s shoulder.  
Arachne used that connection to draw them together.  
“Do you know that feeling when you wake up middle of the night, and you have no idea what’s going on, and you’re not sure if it’s seconds or hours passing?” Arachne whispered in Antigone’s ear.  
Antigone only nodded her head on Arachne’s shoulder.  
“That’s what it’s like being a transmortal. For eons. Stumbling through, half asleep, watching the months pass by like a river.”  
Antigone didn’t know what to say. Luckily, Arachne wasn’t done talking yet. “But then I nearly landed that plane on Cyrus. And I met you.”  
Arachne pulled back and looked Antigone in the eyes.  
“And you woke me up.” She said, her voice shaking a bit before she broke down on Antigone’s shoulder.  
“And I don’t want to go back to sleep again.” She sobbed.  
Antigone wished she could tell Arachne it would be Ok.  
But they both knew she couldn’t.


End file.
